Digimon Masters Online
by Shoutmonx5
Summary: hace dias me dio por escribir un fanfic y bien aqui lo tienen, espero que les agrade... cada semana actualizare 1 capitulo
1. Capitulo 1 el comienzo

CAPITULO 1 el comienzo

Era un día normal de primavera en el hemisferio occidental la fecha en el calendario 28 de noviembre, los chicos entraban a la escuela apurado entre ellos un par muy singular que discutía, un chico un poco alto le decía a uno más pequeño -te digo que no puedes - al más pequeño parecía enfurecerle la respuesta y protestaba - mira Kiryu no quiero discutir pero te digo que sí puedo tener un supermegahyper dorumon dorado con cañones y fuego y un tamaño gigantorme- Kiryu con cara de darse por vencido le respondió -suponiendo que se puede, ¿cómo vas a tener?- y mirando el pasillo pregunto -y ¿qué es eso de gigantorme?- el otro chico dando un fuerte pisotón le respondió -silencio! Yo el gran Karurozu obtendrá a ese dorumon, y gigantorme es una combinacion de palabras gigante y enorme- Kiryu hizo un gesto burlo y antes de entrar a su salón le grito -¿cómo combinas enano y estúpido?- Karu solo volteo y entro a su salón, al entrar Kiryu fue recibido por un muchacho moreno que le dijo -¿has escuchado? Karu tendrá un dorumon dorado y muy poderoso- Kiryu puso sus cosas en su mesa y sentándose hablo para si diciendo -¿por qué estaré rodeado de incompetentes?- y dirigiéndose al chico le dijo -mira Lorenzo si crees todo lo que Karu dice eres más tonto que él, solo falta que empieces a combinar palabras- Lorenzo se sento a su lado y le dijo -¿no sería genialtastico tener el digimon que quieras y cuando quieras?- Kiryu se paró y dando un suspiro dijo en tono un poco tenso -¿genialtastico? Es un hecho eres más tonto que Karu, nunca debí llevarlos al digimon masters online-, en eso otros chicos entraron y saludaron a Kiryu y uno le dijo -hey vamos a hacer party hoy ¿cierto?-, Kiryu respondio -no puedo voy a ayudar a Karu y Lorenzo a levear- Mientras tanto en el salón de al lado varios chicos hacían rueda para escuchar a otro que decía -y será un digimon gigantorme, nadie parara a ese dorumon, seré el rey del DMO- en eso entro un chico que le grito -idiota no digas mentiras!- todos volvieron a ver al chico y luego se dispersaron y Karu le dijo -oye Ari no hagas eso, ya los tenia- Ari saco una manzana y le dijo -mira no te aproveches que el dmo acaba de llegar al país y por eso están inventando rumores-, el día transcurrió normalmente hasta la hora de la salida los 4 chicos iban juntos a casa conversando y poniéndose de acuerdo para jugar la plataforma digimon masters online ¿que era en realidad? Un juego rpg online sobre los monstruos digitales o digimon, los chicos se fueron a sus casas y al llegar Karu se fue a su Ordenador y acceso al juego al entrar ya estaban todos sus amigos alli cuando de pronto... se paralizo la pantalla y Karu dijo -esta cosa tiene Lag- le dio un golpe al CPU y empezaron a aparecer códigos hexadecimales y de pronto su vista se distorsiono, se sintió raro, todo su cuerpo se puso pesado y perdió la conciencia, más tarde cuando despertó vio a todos lados estaba en un campo y ahí estaba su amigo Kiryu y le pregunto -¿dónde estamos?- Kiryu lo ayudo a levantarse y le dijo -parece que estamos en el mundo del DMO- Karu empezó a echarle un vistazo al rededor y observo a los digimon reviso su equipo todo estaba allí, de pronto vio a un Gotsumon de unos 3 metros y dijo -si estamos en el mundo DMO es hora de pelear seguro ahora tengo mucha digisoul para mantener la evolución por horas- y sacando su digivice grito -dorumon afuera- el dinosaurio morado salió del dispositivo y Kiryu le dijo -detente! No hagas nada! Espera que te explique- Karu no hizo caso y poniendo su puño llego de energía en el digivice dijo -acabare con el- el dorumon fue rodeado por energía y grito -dorumon digievoluciona en... GRADEMON- y apareció el espadachín dorado, blandió su espada y golpeo al gotsumon enorme, el gotsumon enojado contra ataco grademon lo esquivo y justo cuando iba a devolver el golpe la evolución se canceló, Karu cayó al suelo y pregunto -¿Kiryu por qué mis energías se acabaron?- Kiryu acercándose un poco y dándole una palmada en la cabeza le dijo -eso iba a explicarte, tus stats no han cambiado y ahora dorumon será comido por gotsumon-, el gotsumon iba a golpear a dorumon pero en ese instante un Exveemon ataco por atrás y lo mato de un golpe, la persona que estaba con exveemon era una chica de ropas oscuras parecía algo mayor ya su cara no parecía expresar nada, se acercó y le dijo a Karu -deberías tener más cuidado- Karu se paró y le dijo -gracias Michiyo te debo una- Kiryu pregunto -¿quién es ella?- Michiyo estiro su mano y le dijo -soy Michiyo vecina de Karu- Kiryu estrecho su mano y Karu agrego -ella cuidaba de mi cuando estaba pequeño y mi madre salía a trabajar-, Michiyo regreso a exveemon a su dispositivo saco a renamon y evolucionándolo a kyubimon le dijo -nos vemos chicos- subió a su kyubimon y se fue, mientras Kiryu le dijo -parece algo solitaria- y Karu sonriendo le dijo -si es así- mientras observo al rededor Kiryu retomo el tema diciendo -bien te explicare por alguna razón todos los jugadores conectados en fuimos traídos acá, no podemos salir y según las noticias el server del juego ha sido cerrado y nadie de afuera puede acceder, los digimon pueden comunicarse contigo y tus stats son iguales a las de tu personaje, sin embargo puedes lastimarte llegamos aquí hace 5 horas y cuando llegamos te busque estabas desmayado en las ruinas de Western seguro durante la conmoción te caíste y te golpeaste da igual, estamos en dungeon b1 por que dats está lleno- Karu medio sorprendido dijo -bueno ya entiendo- y mirando al rededor pregunto -¿qué vamos a hacer?- Kiryu avanzo un par de pasos y le dijo -obviamente vamos a buscar un camino a casa sin embargo me gustaría primero encontrarme con todos mis amigos y así armar un clan será más fácil movernos y recolectar información-, el dispositivo de Kiryu sonó y este lo reviso entonces una página virtual se desplego y se dispuso a leer, Karu pregunto -¿qué es?- Kiryu sin dejar de leer respondió -se llama DMO News es un periódico diario que un clan pequeño saca comprarlo vale 100b casi nadie lo compraba pero al parecer con esto hay mucha demanda ya van saliendo dos ediciones seguidas- Karu tomo el dispositivo de Kiryu y le dijo -déjame leer- Kiryu le tomó del brazo y haciendo un movimiento lo tumbo en el suelo y tomo su dispositivo y le dijo -al parecer las clases de defensa personal siguen siendo válidas aquí- y siguió leyendo hasta que dijo -mira los moderadores y admin conectados abrieron más ch para dats vamos allá- y se fueron a dats al llegar era de noche lo cual se veía raro en dats siempre era de día entonces Kiryu le dijo -el juego adapto el sistema dia-noche en base a EEUU- hacia frio y todos buscaban algo de fuego Kiryu saco a su dracomon y le ordeno lanzar fuego al suelo prendió una fogata y fue a comprar un par de pizzas para karu y el, después le dijo a Karu -será mejor que descansemos aquí, luego veremos que hacer- así Karu se recostó en el piso que se sentía muy duro y le dijo a Kiryu -viejo ojala sea solo un sueño amigo- y diciendo esto cerro los ojos y se durmió


	2. Capitulo 2 Explorando el nuevo mundo

Capítulo 2 Explorando el nuevo mundo

Karu se despertó y miro su dispositivo que marcaba las 8:30 a.m. observo alrededor y trato de divisar a su amigo, quien no estaba muy lejos de allí, se miró las palmas y dijo –después de todo no es un sueño-, parándose elevo su digivice y grito –recárgate dorumon-, el pequeño dinosaurio morado salió con cara de sueño y le pregunto -¿Dónde está el desayuno?-, -aguarda- respondió Karu –deja que Kiryu venga- al tiempo Kiryu se acercaba con varias bolsas y le dijo –toma, aliméntate y a tu equipo- y le entrego una bolsa la cual contenía hamburguesas, papas fritas, un par de piezas de pollo, dulces y mucho chocolate, cuando estaban comiendo Karu pregunto -¿has encontrado alguna novedad?- Kiryu mordiendo su hamburguesa y masticando lentamente le respondió –si, al parecer hay una zona inexplorada que nadie puede acceder y esa zona apareció ayer, también se ha implementado algo- y señalando un puesto donde había un gallantmon agrego –sistema de oficios, puedes escoger oficios y destacarte en eso o al menos eso decía el periódico de esta mañana-, cuando terminaban el desayuno revoltmon llegaba y decía apuradamente –señor Kiryu he descubierto algo…- Kiryu le pregunto -¿Qué es?- Revoltmon sacando una cámara le dijo –al parecer los tamers pueden mantener más de un digimon afuera de su digivice y pueden cambiarlo cuando deseen además hay muchas misiones del sistema como de los miembros y… algo más… los clanes pelean entre ellos-, Kiryu observo con detalle cada foto y le dijo a su digimon –gracias compañero, es hora de que descanses- y regresándolo a su dispositivo dijo a Karu –bien, es hora de escoger una misión, por cierto me debes 100M por la comida-, Karu se sorprendió y dijo –oye… no seas tacaño de haber sabido que me cobrarías no hubiera comido-, Kiryu se acercó a él y le dijo –idiota, estoy corto de dinero-

Se acercaron al puesto de gallantmon y el majestuoso caballero les pregunto -¿desean registra algún oficio?-, Karu iba a decir algo pero Kiryu lo detuvo y dijo –enséñeme la tabla de oficios- al mostrarla rezaba lo siguiente: 1- luchador, 2- defensor, 3-sicario, 4-espia, 5- estratega, 6- curandero, 7- soldado, 8-monje rezador, 9-mercader, 10-mago multicolor, 11-buscador, 12-espadachin, 13-experto dragón, 14-Ladron. 15-animadora.

Luchador: experto en combates cuerpo a cuerpo ideales para la lucha en campo abierto

Defensor: ideales para las excursiones o expediciones sus altas estadísticas defensivas se encargan de mantener a todos seguros

Sicario: oficio oscuro tomado por los criminales, cada misión cumplida te carga 1 falta

Espía: encargados de buscar información entre los enemigos y aliados, escurridizos y difíciles de localizar, unos pocos logran perpetuarse en el oficio

Estratega: experto en el combate, analiza la situación y se encarga de tomar la decisión más acertada su ataque y su defensa son equilibrados en el campo de batalla

Curandero: pasivos y con poco ataque, capaces de curar casi cualquier herida o enfermedad con su misterioso poder

Soldado: los primeros en la línea de combate, su poder de ataque es impresionante pero su sabiduría es poca, son muy fieros a la hora de combatir

Monje Rezador: experto en oraciones, capaces de curar a sus aliados, pero también capaces de hacer daño en batalla

Mercader: con mucha sabiduría y táctica venderá y comprara cualquier cosa que considere valiosa, conseguirá cualquier cosa que tenga hasta el mínimo valor y lo venderá

Mago multicolor: experto en magia negra, blanca, roja, azul, verde y dominio del tiempo, su capacidad es impresionante.

Buscador: con una velocidad y defensas de respetar y un ataque considerable, puede encontrar la aguja en el pajar en cuestión de minutos.

Espadachín: expertos en el uso de la espada, su fuerza de ataque es impresionante, y su lealtad y sabiduría son de considerar

Experto dragón: con gran conocimiento de estas creaturas místicas, un experto dragón sabe desde como criarlo hasta como matarlo, su entrenamiento sigue siendo un misterio.

Ladrón: experto en robos y asaltos, gran velocidad pero baja sabiduría cuídate o podrían robarte en un tris tras.

Animadora: exclusivo para las mujeres, inútil en combate pero necesario para eventos sociales, con su belleza son capaces de encantar a todo el público.

Después de leer la tabla Kiryu le dijo a gallantmon –regístreme como estratega por favor-, gallantmon extendió su mano y le dijo –préstame tu digivice-, Kiryu le dio el dispositivo y quedo registrado su cuerpo brillo y el divice añadió otra función que ponía "Oficios", al seleccionarla le mostraba "estratega 0%", al verlo gallantmon le dijo –cuando completes más misiones tus status irán aumentando, al tener el 100% puedes venir aquí y obtener otro oficio que sea afín al oficio que ya has perfeccionado-, Kiryu sonrió de manera decidida y dijo –muy bien- y mirando a su amigo le dijo –tu turno Karu-, el chico leyó la tabla y dijo –pido ser Solado- y le dio el digivice a gallantmon y paso lo mismo que con Kiryu, al terminar el proceso los dos chicos se encaminaron a unos puestos cercanos y encontraron un tablón, al leerlo había un papel que decía "ayúdame a encontrarlo". Karu tomo el papel y lo desplego y decía:

Ayúdame a encontrarlo

Detalles: siempre he querido un biyomon, pero mi novio es muy cobarde y muy novato para ir hasta western a cazar uno, ¿podrías ir?

Recompensa: 150M

Clan requerido: si[] no[X]

Condición: traer un huevo mercenario de biyomon

Firma: Gaby, chica tamer

-nos llevamos esta- dijo Kiryu, entonces Karu le respondió –pero es muy fácil-, Kiryu golpeo la cabeza de Karu y le dijo –deberás entender mi descerebrado amigo, que no podemos tomar misiones muy difíciles debido a que no somos un clan aun-, Karu le regreso el golpe y le dijo –sí, pero gastaremos tiempo y ganaremos poco-, Kiryu empezó a caminar y le dijo –pues yo no sé tú pero me voy- y empezó a correr a la terminar, karu se quedó parado unos segundos y al reaccionar grito –espérame idiota no te vayas sin mi-.

Subieron al tren y al entrar en el vagón estaba un chico moreno, cuya cara se les hacia familiar este al verlos les grito -¿son ustedes?- y se fue a donde ellos y dijo –soy yo Lorenzo, pensé que no estaban acá-, Kiryu respondió –oye negrito, ya era suficiente con Karu y ahora vienes tú, no me jodan-, después de charlar un poco empezaron a ver la llanuras de western, y Karu dijo –bien Renzo vienes con nosotros por mientras, sin embargo serán 50M cada uno por completar la misión- kiryu no respondió y Lorenzo dijo –está bien, seremos el mejor equipo del mundo-


End file.
